149: Bonnie
Bonnie, A.K.A. Experiment 149, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to be an expert in theft and evasion. Having advanced lingual skills, she is able to easily communicate with her partner-in-crime Clyde, whom she is programmed to be drawn to. Her one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but she was paroled in "Snafu". After that, it is unknown where her one true place currently is. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. She was activated with Clyde when Officer Kahiko dipped their pods (mistaking them for doughnut holes) in his coffee. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in prison as convicts, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu". She is one of the few experiments that can speak fluently like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Clyde, Squeak, Stitch, and Gigi. Personality Bonnie is a kleptomaniac. However, this doesn't stop her from being quite a helpful friend to others, such as Lilo and Stitch (after she was reformed), as seen in "Snafu". Jumba programmed her to be drawn to her partner-in-crime, Clyde. Bonnie can be considered the brains of the duo. Bonnie has the qualities of a true, albeit amateurish criminal mind; being manipulative, cunning, street-smart, and a great schemer. She is normally quite laid-back in situations (unless maybe the cops or other enemies are after her). With such a carefree, social, and almost friendly personality, it can be quite easy for the gullible to fall for her rotten tricks, namely Lilo and Stitch. In addition to her deceptive, tomboyish nature, Bonnie appears to have little etiquette and be very rude, as well as a bit short-tempered at times. She has an extremely close bond with Clyde, despite the fact that they have argued a few times before. She is naturally just seeking thrill, fun and adventure, even if it means stealing a few things or joining in on brawls with her other experiment "cousins". She and Clyde are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Appearance Bonnie is a small, light green koala-like experiment with an hourglass-like figure and a large head. She has a yellow stomach, small antennae, dark blue eyes with eyelashes, two dark green marks on the back of her head, dark green arrow-like patches on her arms and legs, and a yellow V-shaped stripe on her forehead. She also has two fangs sticking out of her mouth. Special Abilities Bonnie is cunning and intelligent with a talent for stealing things. She has some of the basic experiment abilities, such as enhanced durability and damage resistance, as well as having the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings. She is skilled with certain weapons, namely pistols and plasma guns. She can also speak fluently with a Brooklyn accent. Her connection to Clyde is programmed into her DNA. ''Stitch! Bonnie and Clyde made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where they escaped from Galactic Prison and traveled to the island in order to continue their primary function, which is theft. Because of this, they could be considered "incompletely rehabilitated". They have also revealed that they've tried to be good, but their programming interferes with it. Thus, it is unknown if they have truly turned good. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Bonnie & Clyde ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's misnumbered experiment pods Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h43m16s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m25s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h08m46s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h00m41s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m50s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h05m00s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h54m01s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m10s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m04s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h56m33s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m47s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h02m07s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h04m17s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m33s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h32m10s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h07m28s177.png|Meeting Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h00m30s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m13s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m21s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h18m24s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m34s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m48s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m57s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h34m11s10.png|"How many times I gotta tell you? Leave the thinking to me." Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h34m39s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h35m07s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m24s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h35m34s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h01m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m06s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m11s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m08s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m35s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h03m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m27s232.png|Bonnie burps Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m43s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h39m51s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m37s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m47s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m24s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h06m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h42m30s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m12s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m39s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m02s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h03m51s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m39s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m18s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m52s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m02s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m39s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m54s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m04s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m34s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m05s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m11s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m49s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m26s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m36s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m48s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m45s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m02s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m50s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m56s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m44s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h04m18s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m07s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-21h12m24s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m37s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m52s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h05m00s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h06m56s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h50m23s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h05m38s208.png|"You don't want us to tell her you been out doing crimes with Bonnie and Clyde, do ya?" Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h09m56s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m01s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h50m54s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m30s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m15s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m57s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h52m24s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m41s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h55m52s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h56m40s232.png|"Scatter, Clyde!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m09s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m30s41.png|Bonnie and Clyde captured in a net Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h56m15s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m50s235.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h47m55s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h48m01s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m05s1.png Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h36m38s390.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h37m26s655.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h40m05s029.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h48m56s120.jpg|"I'll share something about myself" ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h49m14s448.jpg|"I'm bored, I'm too smart for this stuff." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h50m47s163.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h51m10s758.jpg|"Ah, can it, Clyde. It's your fault we got nabbed in the first place!" ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h54m38s736.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h04m37s276.jpg|"Now this is more like it!" ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h05m13s146.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h12m15s891.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-59-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-13.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-07-21.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h22m23s854.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h23m13s256.jpg|"I'm sorry, Clyde." ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h23m33s596.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h42m59s555.jpg|Mug shot ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h44m18s507.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h44m38s251.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h45m05s148.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h53m22s108.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h54m34s689.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h55m34s418.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m02s586.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m33s378.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h58m47s332.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m30s194.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m54s514.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m21s407.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m43s541.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m16s476.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m32s831.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h08m35s276.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h08m59s556.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h09m17s207.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h10m31s044.jpg|"Right in the kisser." ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h10m52s129.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h11m09s145.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h11m18s577.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h13m28s944.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h31m21s927.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h21m59s140.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h22m49s029.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h23m17s729.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h32m04s861.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h36m01s049.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h36m32s286.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m45s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h52m24s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h53m15s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h00m54s117.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h41m03s343.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h08m00s137.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h08m17s792.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h16m05s457.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h17m51s726.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m17s155.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h56m06s741.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h57m16s360.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Stitchman Meets Bonnie and Clyde ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-57.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-39.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-59.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-19.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-56.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-39-38.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-32.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-56.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-11.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-31.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-55.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-16.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-40.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-04.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-25.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-13.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-37.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-39.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-15.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-34.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-10.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-51.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-14.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-38.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-01.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-18.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-00.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-50.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-03.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-22.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-42.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-53-30.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-08.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-38.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-12.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-30.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-52.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-53.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-57-10.jpg Stitch-Bonnie.png Miscellaneous Panes60.jpg Bonnie Experiments on the Loose.png Stitch Now - Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie in ''Stitch!Now Skullbonnie.png|Bonnie dressed in a skeleton costume in Stitch!Now Trivia *Bonnie is Experiment 149. However, in her debut, her pod is labeled 349, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. **She is also called 349 in the Stitch! anime and its English dub. *Bonnie is named after the bank robber Bonnie Parker. *She speaks fluently like Reuben, but with a Brooklyn accent, much like the real Bonnie. **She is also one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *Bonnie is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark blue eyes instead. Interestingly, Bonnie shares this trait with Witch, another female experiment. *Bonnie normally has two fangs, but in "Spike", she was seen with six fangs (four on the top and two on the bottom). **In the same episode, Disney+ closed captioning mistakenly shows Clyde to call her "Barney", probably mistranscribed due to his accent. *Bonnie's pod color is purple. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Bonnie as: "Experiment 149. Primary function: Theft and evasion." *In "Spike", Bonnie was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group along with Clyde, but they were put in jail by Officer Kahiko. **However, this episode was confirmed by Jess Winfield to take place chronologically after "Snafu", considering the fact that Nosy and Fibber are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 13, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *According to Bonnie's mugshot in "Snafu", her prison number is labeled 2734. References Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Talking Experiments